


A Journey of a lifetime.

by Catticus42



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Before the five, F/M, Oxford University - Freeform, Pre- Source blood, Teslen eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catticus42/pseuds/Catticus42
Summary: Nikola Tesla has never met anyone that he could deem his equal. He was alone at Oxford, until a lovely Helen Magnus came into his life. Upon their first meeting she had captured his attention with her brilliance, her beauty and he can't help but feel drawn towards her.  Tesla has also captured Helen's with his intelligence and charming sense of wit.  As their friendship develops so does their bond. Nikola is sceptical of love. But has she captured this genius's heart ?.Connected to my story Through the eyes. But focusing from Tesla's perspective and Helen's perspective that follows after their meeting.





	1. Chapter 1

“It seems that classes are about to begin,” she announced, a wistful smile graced her features as the crowd of students rushed through Oxford’s grounds, like ants before a storm.

I was caught, not so much by her tone, but her conflicted expression. Determined yet lost. Daring and yet afraid. As if her mind was engaging in an internal war, her eagerness to attend the lecture was suppressed by hesitation.

I felt a sense of empathy for Miss Magnus. Her apprehension troubled me. More than it should of. For I rarely found dwelling upon the concerns of others as an efficient or logical use of my time.

But with her it ……it was different somehow. This woman, I was beginning to find, was a curiosity, and delightfully so, in more ways than I found words to explain.  
“Indeed,” I replied softly, “they should commence in precisely three minutes and forty five seconds, if I am not mistaken, and previous performances state that I am not.”

She laughed at that. “Well it seems that now I shall never require a fob watch to remind me if I am late to class.”

“How so?” I enquired, standing up and brushing the dried autumn leaves from my coat, my eyes never quite leaving hers.

“Because I have you.” She replied with an amused smile.

“I must say that I am flattered, Miss Magnus, that you would seek me rather than a pocket watch as your preferred choice of company,” I replied, a warm feeling rushed through my body that I tried to dismiss, as a smile tugged at the corner of my lips, genuinely touched and charmed by her words.

“Well, I find that, while Fob watches are reliable in keeping time, they hold very little in terms of conversation,” she replied, her eyes alive with the prospect of our witty exchange yet softened enough to portray her sincerity.

“Careful Miss Magnus, it almost sounds as if you enjoy having me around,” I teased.

“Indeed it does, doesn’t it?” She replied. “We must correct that immediately if I wish to maintain my prestigious reputation as a respected student of this University,” she teased.  
I chuckled at that. Did she really enjoy my company? I felt elated at the mere thought. A thought in which no logical argument could supress.

As Miss Magnus was still seated, I reached my hand out to assist her.

I froze, surprised at my own daring, but most of all struck by the sheer eagerness I felt at the thought of touching her. Normally I detested being touched by others and so I tried my very best to avoid situations much like the one that had presented itself before me.

Well, I certainly got myself into this one I mused wirily.

Miss Magnus smiled at the gesture and took my offered hand, my whole body tensing at the contact but then eased as her hand touched mine; her skin was soft and smooth as my fingers gently stroked hers. For once, I almost forgot about my germ phobic tendencies.

More than that, I savoured the contact, gripping her hand as I assisted her into an upright position, my fingers continuing to hold onto hers a moment longer than was strictly necessary.

What are you doing? Think of the germs! My mind reeled and I immediately released my hold, my hand dropping to my side.

My thoughts automatically drifted towards the neatly folded handkerchief in my pocket, my saviour from the corruption spread by the seeds of disease. But my hands remained exactly where they were, and I was not taken by the desire to remedy this.

Rather I was left with a sense of loss, after I let her hand slip from mine.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

I nodded briefly in response, my eyes downcast, desperate to hide from her perceptive gaze, as we slowly walked away from the comforts of the ancient oak tree.  
Enough, this is ridiculous. Your emotions are merely playing tricks with your mind. I scolded myself, dismissing this strange tingling feeling that seemed to push its way through my thoughts.

Straightening my jacket, I began to compose myself, focusing on a more logical explanation for my rather odd behaviour.

This rather chivalrous gesture, I told myself, was out of formality. Yes that was it, I was merely being a gentleman, assisting a lady.

Then why despite its logic, did it hold no truth.

“I believe we shall have to part ways soon Mr Tesla,” she observed, and I wondered if it was just my imagination or did she look rather disappointed at the notion.

She was right of course, as I had physics at this time and from noticing her selection of Darwin’s work it was a safe bet we would not be attending the same class. Though I found myself torn at the thought of leaving Miss Magnus’s company.

But perhaps I might not have to, I thought, a plan formulating in my mind. It’s not as if I learnt anything valuable from attending Mr Boyle’s lectures on Newton’s laws and this way I would learn something infinitely more beneficial, I mused, looking at Miss Magnus, and have a perfect excuse to spend more time in her company.

“That depends, Miss Magnus, what lecture you are attending?” I inquired, smirking.

She narrowed her eyes at my smirk but was amused none the less. “Professor Hughes’s Lecture on Biology.”

Biology, why am I not surprised? I thought amused. I was not exactly the naturalist like Darwin, but if she was there then the class could hardly be boring.

“Well then, we are attending the same class,” I winked at her, a smile playing upon my lips, “It seems you will have to do better than that to rid me from your presence.”

“The day is still young Mr Tesla,” she retorted dryly, “but honestly I would rather be in your company than attend the class alone,” she whispered softly.

I was struck by the sincerity of her confession which, judging from her character, would not have come easily in the company of anyone, let alone someone she just met. Yet her vulnerability was made clear. She was alone at Oxford just as I was. I vowed silently to myself that I would personally ensure she would never have to feel that way again.

“Then I will be sure to attend every lecture as by missing them I would only be depriving myself of yours,” I replied gently, the words falling out of my mouth before I could restrain them, I swallowed in the hope I had not misspoken.

Miss Magnus looked up at me, a smile teasing at her lips. Her eyes soft and probing as if inquiring after my sincerity, almost desperate in their attempt to determine the genuine nature of my rather bold statement. Despite myself I could not look away and, even more, I found I didn’t want to.

After a moment, she tore her gaze away from mine. But all the while that delicate smile never vanished from her face as we entered the hall and proceeded to Professor Hugh’s biology lecture that was held in the smallest room located on the very corner of the complex.

“Well at least we won’t have to strain our ears to listen” She noted glancing around the rather small confines of the lecture room.

“How grand, now we don’t have to pretend to suffer. We can just endure it whole-heartedly.” I remarked dryly not as optimistic in my appraisal.

“Mr Tesla, you are truly a man of contradictions” she teased, as she navigated through the row of chairs and eventually sat down in the third back row which was the most favourable seating arrangement in my opinion, an opinion in which we obviously shared. I smiled at that while seating myself beside her, being careful to not touch the chair’s armrests with my bear hands.

“And you, Miss Magnus, are quite the enigma,” I quipped, not missing an opportunity to entertain her with a witty reply. “So I find that we are equal in that respect.”

“It seems that we are, she smirked, but contradictions are defined by the presence of opposing natures, whereas the enigma in which you so kindly depict me as is as endless in possibilities as my personality makes it,” she answered cryptically, however it was evident within her expression that she was enjoying every moment of our verbal sparring.

“That may be my dear, however; enigma’s are designed to be solved by those dedicated enough to seek the answers.” I whispered back, “Whereas the contradiction in which you so fondly bestow upon my personality is as straight forward in its opposing forms, as it is complex in its reliability to be unpredictable.”

She laughed at my remark “I never doubted your complexity, Mr Tesla, furthermore it is that reliability in you being unpredictable in which makes you unique,” she whispered gently, her expression softening.

“And it is your endless possibilities which makes you all the more intriguing,” I responded, smiling in kind.

“True as that may be, your flattery will not get you anywhere, in this battle of wits.”

“Who says I want to obtain a sense of direction?”

She just shook her head and smiled as the lecture began.


	2. An interesting Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the story from Helens perspective. What happens when you have Helen Magnus and Nikola Tesla attending a Lecture ran by a particularly conceited Biology professor. Well whatever happens, at least it won't be boring!.

“Who says I want to obtain a sense of direction?” Mr Tesla’s words lingered within my mind. I had been acquainted with gentlemen before, but never one who was as infuriatingly impossible and charming as Nikola Tesla. His clever quips and playful teasing were as enticing as it was trying, daring me to engage in this eloquent dance of witty exchanges. A dance in which we seemed almost desperate to learn, yet we were already competent in its complexity, that changed as fleetingly as our banter. 

I smiled, shaking my head, turning away from my rather distracting and opinionated companion who had a rather smug smile spread across his face and an amused glint in his eye that I could only hope to ignore. 

He had won that round, in that there was no doubt, but I would not give him the satisfaction in admitting my defeat just yet. I thought, as the room grew quiet.   
My attention turned to the short, portly man who had just entered, his presence inducing a wave of condescension, which supressed any snide remarks, as he stood at the front of the room. 

Demanding our attention with a stern expression and piercing glare, gleaming almost menacingly from beneath his glasses in the cold morning light. 

So this must be Professor Hughes, I mused, noticing how the other students cowered under his scrutiny.

However; I failed to see why I should be submissive to intimidation, I held his gaze with my own. If he wished to control his students with fear then I am afraid I would only disappoint him. 

“Biology, is a fundamental science,” he began, his voice cold and harsh. His introductions continued in kind, the information valid and logical but entirely devoid of the passion in which one would expect a professor to have. 

“And our suffering commences,” I heard a familiar voice sigh next to me, as our lecturer continued with his passive speech. 

Mr Tesla’s timing was impeccable, I barely stifled a laugh behind a polite cough or rather what I hoped appeared like one. It seemed as though I was not the only one who was not daunted by Professor Hughes. 

Something I felt oddly comforted by. 

“There are some among you who will make fine doctors, or fellow biologists,” the professor announced. “And there are some of you who will find out that your roles in society lie elsewhere” He sneered and I did not have to guess to whom those words were addressed too. 

With the subtlety of a knife, all heads turned towards me, their expressions a vile mixture of hostility and dismissal. 

All except one. 

“Be as that may, Professor, but I wonder if you have ever considered taking your own advice?” Mr Tesla remarked. 

The room burst into hushed whispers. 

“Mr Tesla,” he answered slowly, “your reputation in being an irritant within Oxford never fails to proceed you.” 

“Well I am glad to have established its credibility, as I have yet to have seen yours,” he replied, his expression calm, bordering on disinterested. But his eyes were sharp and impassioned with a profound sense of anger. 

Is he doing this on my behalf or merely for his own amusement? I wondered, glancing at him. 

Mr Tesla it seemed, always found new ways to surprise me. But this act of gallantry was not something I would have expected from him. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth and a warm feeling spread through me. 

There was certainly more to him than meets the eye. 

“Watch your words, Serbian, as brilliant as you may be, your attendance at this university is held only by a thread. 

“I highly doubt that Professor, like you so kindly announced, I am brilliant and the university would hardly benefit from my absence, now would it?”

Professor Hughes face contorted into an ugly mask, his fists clenching as if he wished he was holding Mr Tesla by the throat for such a statement.

But he, however, did not pass comment and skulked towards black board, furiously scribbling down basic concepts regarding the theory of evolution with a piece of chalk.   
He was positively fuming and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

“Thank you,” I whispered softly, smiling at Mr Tesla. 

“It was my pleasure, Miss Magnus,” He grinned. “I haven’t verbally harassed a professor in days.” 

“Well I am glad to have been able to have relieved you from that deprivation,” I laughed. 

He smiled but then his expression hardened. “He never should have disgraced you in such a manner.” 

So he wasn’t just doing it for his own amusement, he genuinely cared about defending my honour. 

“No, he shouldn’t have,” I replied gently, looking down at my hands, but when has good manners prevented even a respectable man from acting indecently?” 

“Indeed,” he replied, his voice soft as he folded his hands in his lap. “But it just makes you more selective of the company that you deem worthy to keep.” He whispered with a shy, almost hopeful, tone, layered within his statement. It was rather endearing to hear.

“And what kind of company do you suppose I should keep Mr Tesla?” I teased, my eyes never leaving his as I awaited upon his answer.

“Well, I suppose the company you’re keeping now is certainly not inadequate.” 

I rolled my eyes, yet a smile toyed with my lips. He was right, his company certainly was not inadequate and after what he did for me, I could not find it within myself to deny him a small gesture of gratitude. 

“I agree,” I replied, turning to face Mr Tesla, a moment of understanding passed between us. We were in this together and, despite his arrogance, I would not have it any other way.


	3. Curiosity Knocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikola has never liked what he cannot explain and these newfound emotions are no exception. Yet that has never stopped his curiosity. Especially if you name happens to be Helen Magnus. (Tesla's Perspective)

Our eyes locked and some unique form of communication flowed between us, like a silent language. A bond that only we could share, connected by a hardship only we could have known. 

Whatever happened from now, we would not face it alone, I thought. 

But we would face it together. 

Did that mean I was no longer a one-man show? I mused as she slowly turned away from me, refocusing on the blackboard. 

I felt almost envious of that board, covered with white scribble, as it took her attention away. But I soon dismissed the feeling, looking down, ashamedly, at my hands. Scolding myself for the mere thought. 

I never complied with Jealousy and I would certainly not start now with a damn blackboard.

I must evade these perilous feelings. My mind raced with a profound sense of urgency. 

Though, despite myself, I couldn’t help but find the very prospect of being near her rather enticing. 

Enough! I am Nikola Tesla, and I will not succumb to such foolish emotions.

For they were merely the products of an illusion. An elaborate hoax of the mind. 

Nothing more. 

But when I glanced at her, it was no trick of the mind that induced me to feel as I did, the rush of excitement that came with her smile, my mind exhilarated within every moment of our verbal exchange, the way her intelligence challenged mine, the mere thrill of being near her, and the anger I felt when Professor Hughes had insulted her honour was so raw it burned through my veins.   
I sighed, these feelings didn’t make any sense and it terrified me. 

My Fear is of what I can’t control and yet……   
That was part of its appeal, the dangerous attraction of what I did not understand, compelled my curiosity even more. 

Well, I pondered, a smile fell upon my lips, like she said, I was a man of contradictions. 

“Now I shall be holding a class exam tomorrow to see who will stay in this course and who will be shown the door,” a sharp male voice tore me from my thoughts. 

“Since there is only one point of entry I assumed we would not require a guided tour upon exiting,” I remarked dryly to myself, and heard a quiet feminine chuckle from beside me, reminding me that she was the sole reason I still remained seated and not out that door. 

“Do you ever take anything seriously Mr Tesla?” Miss Magnus whispered, her eyes gleaming with amusement, a stray golden curl falling across her face. I felt myself wanting to gently tuck that strand behind her ear but I settled for a smile as we started to make our way out of the lecture room without any assistance. 

“Only if the situation compels me too,” I winked as she rolled her eyes, “However this particular scenario is far from compelling,” I whispered, motioning in the direction of Professor Hughes who was cleaning the blackboard. 

“Oh you have made that quite apparent,” she retorted wryly, though softened her words with a smile. “However, I hardly suppose that you, as an acclaimed genius, would abandon any pursuit of intellectual means.” 

“Naturally,” I replied, slightly unsure of her meaning but amused all the same. 

“Then maybe that could serve as your motivation for being here,” She whispered, her face drawing near mine as we were suddenly pushed rather close together by a sea of students, practically forcing us through the door, then dispersed just as quickly leaving us alone. Just as well. 

Damn, she was clever, using my love of knowledge, my love of science in her favour. It was so utterly refreshing and infuriating at the same time. 

Yet why would she talk of motivation, unless……. She was afraid, afraid I would go, that I would leave her? 

But she didn’t realise, I pondered, glancing at her as we walked through Oxford’s grounds, that I already had a motivation for being in Biology and that alone compelled me to stay.

“Who said I wanted to leave?” my tone was teasing yet gentle as my eyes met hers. 

“Well you never expressed any desire to stay,” she replied softly, staring at her hands, her cheeks flushed a delicate pink. 

“Indeed, but then again I am rather prone to being contradicting,” I grinned. 

“I am starting to think impossible is a more suitable adjective,” she scoffed.

“Semantics, though I believe those were your words, not mine.” 

“Everyone is entitled to make mistakes.” 

I halted in my tracks. I knew she was teasing but something struck me about her words; a stabbing sensation pierced my emotions, causing me to bleed the same shade of red as Miss Magnus’s dress. For every rose had thorns… 

“I see,” I breathed my voice calm and steady, yet my eyes betrayed me as she too stopped her casual pace and looked at me. 

“Was meeting me a mistake?” I enquired in a soft whisper, trying for a light-hearted smile yet all I could manage was a pitiful grimace. My expression deepened as I watched her eyes become clouded with concern and touched with pain. Something in which I never wished to inspire her to feel. 

Curse these emotions that made me so vulnerable. 

“Nikola,” she started softly, then blushed at her informality, although I quite liked it when she said my name. It felt so much more personal and intermit. “ I mean Mr Tesla, I……” she sighed. “Meeting you was not a mistake, in fact it was quite the opposite.” 

My lips twitched, amused, as I caught her gaze, delighted, as a charming smile gently crept across her face that washed away her sense of discontent. 

“Really, please do enlighten me to the wonders of my company,” I prompted, my hand sitting under my chin and a grin fixed upon my face. 

“And ruin the mystery of its unquestionable joy?” She teased, gently flowing back into our natural rhythm an unfamiliar gleam in her eye. “Not a chance.” 

“What if I beg?” 

“I will be most amused,” she laughed, “but I am afraid my answer remains the same,” smirking as we continued to walk side by side. 

“Is your answer in any state of permanence, or can it be swayed in my favour?” I asked.

“That depends on how persuasive you are Mr Tesla”. 

“Nikola,” I replied, almost automatically, and felt rather forward for offering, but I couldn’t help myself. 

“I beg your pardon?” her tone was polite, as a seemingly confused expression swept across her face. 

“Please, call me Nikola,” I repeated gently. I felt so exposed, yet I wanted her to be able to freely use my name, despite social implications. Formalities be damned. 

She looked uncertain, her eyes questioning and surprised by my lack of social graces. 

“You have already used it earlier today,” I shrugged. 

“That was an accident,” She protested, flushing slightly. 

“Perhaps, but look on the bright side. Now you have my permission.” 

“So it would seem,” she retorted dryly, “But would I be too bold as to ask why?” She added, her voice soft, her eyes curiously awaiting my answer. 

“Hmmm, well since you asked so nicely,” I teased, then growing more serious “I am not socially gifted nor do I pretend to be, but with you, I find myself wanting to become proficient, and…” I sighed turning away from her, running my fingers through my hair.   
“And what?” she prompted, her whole expression so warm and soft, I felt as if I would melt. 

“I like the way you say my name,” I replied sheepishly, my eyes lifting to meet hers. 

“I must say, as far as explanations go, I did not expect that,” she breathed. “But I have a feeling I will come to expect that from you, Nikola,” she added smiling, her eyes twinkling with amusement as I grinned in return.

“Oh most definitely, Miss Magnus.” 

“Helen,” she replied. 

“Pardon?” 

“Since we seemed to have skipped the formalities on your part, I thought it only fair that you should address me as Helen.” 

“I most certainly agree,” I smiled, watching her as intently as she looked away, a delicate pink tinging her cheeks.

“Helen,” I whispered relishing the sound of her name as we continued to walk. 

“Yes Nikola?” she replied, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. 

“How was that for persuasion?” 

“Oh, dear God.”   
`


	4. The Company We Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. This chapter is written from Helens point of view and will be introducing her father. I must admit i enjoyed writing the relationship between Helen and her father. But i love Teslen banter more, their dynamic is so enrapturing, so captivating it draws you in every time. Anyway i hope you enjoy!!!!!!

It seemed that, from our brief acquaintance, Nikola always had some witty retort reserved for any situation, accompanied by the mischievous grin that reached the depths of his stormy, blue eyes. Eyes in which one could become so lost in, if they searched too deeply. Yet my curiosity was not satisfied by merely glimpsing the surface. 

When had I become so captivated by his eyes? I wondered, looking away from the distraction he so evidently presented.  
I sighed, my lips twitching with what I told myself was annoyance, as we walked towards the towering gates that separated Oxford from the outside world. 

“Well it seems we must part ways,” He whispered, a ghost of a smile flickered across his face.

“Indeed it does.” 

“Then I shall wonder the grounds alone, for conversation shall no doubt, die in your absence.” 

“I very much doubt that Nikola,” I retorted, my hands clasped around my book and a smile teasing my lips. 

‘Fine, if you are going to be pedantic. Any intelligent or decent conversation,’ He sighed “Happy?” 

“Ecstatic,” I called out as I began to walk through the gates, turning my head in his direction as we parted and not failing not notice his lips curl up into a childish pout, that I found rather adorable. “Goodbye Nikola!” I waved, then turned away with calculated haste.  
You pride yourself on maintaining your calm, and yet you have blushed more times today than you have in your entire life, I scolded myself, trying to maintain my composure and reassert my control over my emotions. 

“Helen!” he called, and something in his voice stopped me in my tracks. 

“Could you not stay a while longer?” Nikola enquired as he stepped closer towards me, a soft pleading look in his eyes that I found more disarming then his banter. 

I turned to face him. “As tempting as that sounds, I teased, I am afraid I cannot. My Father is expecting me and punctuality is more of a rule, then just an admirable quality in our house.”

Why did he want me to stay? I wondered. And why do I find myself not wanting to leave? 

“I have always found there is no harm in bending the rules, just a little,” He whispered, his eyes glimmering with mischief. 

I smiled. “Be as that may, my answer still stands,” I whispered softly, “But I am sure our paths will cross again, as I will no doubt see you tomorrow.” 

“I will personally ensure that you do,” He called out. 

I chuckled, “I would expect nothing less,” 

He really was incorrigible. 

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

The clouds darkened, stormy shades of grey looming over the surrounding buildings, raining down icy tears. The cobblestone bricks becoming slick under my shoes as I departed from the carriage, making my way towards our front door. Soft yellow light glowing from the side windows, a beckon of warmth and comfort from the uninviting cold. 

The rain continued to pour, beating harder and harder, drenching me completely, my hair now wet, clung to me in blonde, straw-like strands. My dress, a royal crimson, now the shade of blacked blood. Yet as the water soaked into my skin, working its way into my bones, it could not dampen my spirits, which lifted significantly as the door opened. 

“Helen, quickly, come inside, you will catch your death out there!” My father insisted firmly, but with concern, as he beckoned me through the door. 

“Thank you father, but I assure you I am fine,” I smiled, walking inside, pools of water forming on the floor around me. 

“Oh yes quite fine,” he replied, eying me sceptically, “shall I fetch a bucket?”

“Alright, I may have undermined my situation,” I admitted with a sigh, “But I think your efforts shall be in vain as a bucket has never stopped a flood.” 

“So, in that case, I shall bring two!” He replied, smiling, grabbing my hands with his as I laughed, and leading me towards the fireplace that roared and crackled with the burning flames, placing a towel around my shoulders. Only then did I feel as if I would ever be dry or warm again.

I wonder if Nikola got caught in the rain. I mused, picturing his dark brown hair plastered across his face with a severely displeased expression to match. What a fanciful notion, I scolded, yet at the same time, a smile played at my lips. 

“Would you care to share what you find so amusing, my dear?” 

I snapped out of my thoughts, blushing. I had almost forgot that my father was still standing there, and was now regarding me with a rather curious and bemused expression. 

“I was just reminiscing upon my encounter with someone at Oxford,” I replied smoothly, covering my genuine embarrassment with honesty that did not say enough to betray my thoughts regarding Nikola. Or so I hoped, as I turned away.  
“Oh and who was this certain individual?” My Father enquired lightly, yet with a seriousness in his tone that I knew would not let the matter drop anymore then I wished to surrender it. 

“A student in biology like myself.” 

Why did I feel the need to protect his identity from father? 

“And…” he prompted stretching out the syllable of this three letter word as an indication of his anticipation of a more sufficient answer as I turned to face him once again but I remained silent. 

“Well he must be something to have captured your attention, my dear,” My Father stated with a knowing smile. 

“If you are implying that I fancy him, you are mistaken,” I assured him, and Nikola is a colleague and …. a friend.”

“I can see that, from your informal use of his first name, Nikola, what an unusual name for an Englishman” 

“For an Englishman perhaps, but I presume it would be more common in Serbia,” I replied. 

“Serbia?” He enquired his eyebrows raising slightly, and then a sense of realisation took him in the form of dread.

“You don’t mean to say your friend is Nikola Tesla?” 

“You have heard of him?” 

“I doubt there is not a professor nor board member of Oxford in which does not know that man’s name, as I believe most have been afflicted by his sharp tongue!” My father exclaimed, his eyes narrowing.  
“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” I smiled rolling my eyes.

“Your taste in friends, certainly surprises me. I feel as if I have reason to be concerned.” 

“I assure you, he is a…. gentleman, when he chooses to be, and those so called professors who have been so afflicted by him, harassed me for being a woman whereas he did not upon our first encounter nor did he betray any hint of prejudice against me as we parted". 

“I doubt he would have” He replied dryly. 

“Father!” 

“You are not plain Helen, gifted in both mind and beauty and he would have to be blind for it to have escaped his notice” He stated sharply.

“Is that what you are really concerned about, I asked my voice rising just a bit, “about him forming an attachment to me, or perhaps is it because he is foreign and has a reputation for being arrogant and obnoxious” 

“I am only concerned about you, and I don’t believe that Mr Tesla is worthy of your company” My father said evenly yet his tone was strained and I knew he hated arguing just as much as I did. 

“You haven’t even been acquainted with him, how you can be so rash with your judgement.” 

“Would I have changed my view if I had” He countered and for a moment I was speechless, I had never seen my father so disagreeable. I turned away from him and placed my hand upon the mantle my eyes fixed upon the burning flames as they danced across the blacked wood.

“Tell me father, if he was English would you be so critical of him” I whispered. 

“Helen….”

“Tell me” I demanded but he said nothing, now it was my father who was speechless, his silence hitting me like a wave. For it spoke more than words ever could. 

“You used to tell me when I was little, that people were like stars some were so close you could feel their beauty and bathe in their light while others were so distant they paled in comparison. But just because those stars were so far away, it did not mean they were not as beautiful as the rest. You just required more powerful means and determination to see it”. 

He let out a heavy sigh before a smile graced his wisened features “I hate it when you use my own philosophy against me, especially when I can’t find a fault within it, without discrediting myself” 

“Thus all the more reason to use it” I replied turning to face him once again and he chuckled. 

“Helen, please let us quarrel no more, if your friend is indeed as honourable as you say he is, then my faith is with you” 

“Thank you father” I smiled. 

“But that doesn’t mean I will like him.”

I laughed at that. “Well he is certainly an acquired taste.” 

“I believe that, and yet it seems you have acquired it.” He noted. 

“It seems so” I replied softly as I pictured my friend. That mischievous glint in his eyes that spoke of nothing but trouble when accompanied by his grin, trying, yet charming. I smiled softly remembering how he had gently assisted me up from the ground and for the barest of seconds, his fingers brushed against mine, tracing the shape of my fingers with his own. Before he released my hand. His eyes downcast, as if taken by a reserved shyness mixed with a conflicting apprehension. While his arrogance and unreserved confidence in himself, was the death of humility, Nikola Tesla was vulnerable under the mask he wore. A mask that faltered when I called his name. 

I understand, I don’t agree with it but I understand.” My Father sighed stirring me from my reverie. 

“Wait, understand what?” I enquired. But he left me with a knowing smile and a comforting pat on my hand before drifting into his study. My curiosity unsatisfied by his parting words, but I was too tired and knew my Father far too well to try and receive an answer.


End file.
